The Corrupted (Released)
"Released" Corrupted are grey-skinned mutants who bleed pure Venom and have grown dramatically in height compared to their "Compressed" or "Cloaked" Corrupted states. They appear to be decaying; several patches of exposed muscle suggest that they are internally composed of extended Larvae Parasites who have infused themselves with their muscles. Their hair takes on different properties, growing in length and behaving like a feathery fire/gel substance. The rings around the ankles of a Cloaked Corrupted are replaced with rings around the thighs of a Released. They have two sets of teeth and two tongues. When in this state, the power of a Corrupted is increased several-fold, but there are many weakspots present that can damage the monster if the enemy has the right weapons and skill. The average Released Oniyan is 10 feet tall, most of the height probably coming from its long legs/talons. All Corrupted have forms like this, regardless if they are a Siren, Dragon, or Feral. The grey skin is also universal. Accessing the Released State A Corrupted can only access its released state in completely Tainted areas (partitions in La Seri with Corrupted Life Streams), such as Oniyex, Rubanyo (slowly becoming extinct) or a Hyper Nest. They are unable to access these forms in Pure areas (Partitions in La Seri with Pure Life Streams). Accessing this state requires an overcharge of Venom in combination with a "Limit Breaker", a power-up method that only Banshees were thought to be able to use. The user, completely maddened by the overcharge, claws at his/her own body as he/she mutates, revealing the grey skin beneath the disguise as their eyes go completely pitch black and bleed. They usually scream hysterically when changing, giving the impression that they're in immense pain while transforming. Basic Abilities There are basic abilities associated with the Released Corrupted, some of which attricbutes to the basic abilities of a Corrupted. They can stretch and split their tongues as well as stretch their limbs, making these parts of them weapons to be reckoned. Similar to their basic states, they can channel venom through their claws and teeth, activating a "Venomized" attack. They are able to teleport infinite distances, but if they've locked onto a target, this distance becomes severely limited to a one mile radius. Other abilities also include regeneration, a tail-whip attack, a stinger attack (use of the end of the tail), and a paralysis inducing attack through forced eye contact. Most of their attacks are black magic/venom based, resulting in many variations of conventional weapon-based attacks (the gun being replaced with dark energy blasts, and so on). Weaknesses The normal weaknesses of a Corrupted still stand, though the creatures have become more durable to them in this state. However, these creatures are prone to Pure energy (blue tier and up). If they are damaged with Pure energy, regeneration takes a lot longer to kick in. They can still be paralyzed when hit in the back of their head or anywhere on their spinal column. Damage to the tail can send shockwaves to their brain and damage them. Their exposed muscle are also weak spots. The Released Corrupted's Tail The tail of a Released has stunning similarities to the body of a Leviathan model Parasite. This is because their spinal column is in fact a Leviathan. However, it functions like the tail of a Scorpion model; the tip of the tail functions as a venomous stinger and a lethal weapon. Category:Corrupted/Tainted